The Next Wrestler
by marissa275
Summary: Lindsay McLee has been climbing her way up the ladder in ATWL. What will happen when her sister joins "The Next Wrestler" competition for an ATWL contract. The very competition Lindsay gets to be a mentor in. Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose in some chapters. (AU) Sorry chap 1 is short. SYOC closed. Last update: 8/22/15
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Remember the story I mentioned in chapter 7 of ATWL. Well this is proof I'm actually planning on doing it.

? POV

March 22, 2014

I'm finishing up the packing for me to leave. I'm getting a shot at being an ATWL wrestler. I'm tired of being in my sister and stepbrother's shadows. I think it's about time I make a name for myself. My sister's the #1 contender for the ATWL Divas Championship. I'm sure I can be just as good as her. My stepbrother's the leader of The Shield. I'm sure I can be just as good as him.

I know they'll both be worried about me, but I'll be fine. I'll have a mentor after all. I just now realized that my sister will probably get to be a mentor. She'll probably give me a mouthful on how she's worried about me. I might not get the contract, but I'm going to prove to my siblings that I can be just as good as them.

That Night

"I'm here to verify that I'll be in the competition." I say.

"Name?" The woman asks.

"Kaitlin McLee."

"Well, I'll be darned. You're Lindsay's sister. Aren't you?"

"Yes. Just please don't tell her. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

A/N: The other chapters won't be this short. Form on profile. First come, First Serve.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you Dub On The Track and nightmare898 for your submissions. 6 spots open. 1 guy will have to have a female mentor.

March 23, 2014

Lindsay POV

"Randy, I'm going to kill Courtney." I say into my phone as I walk backstage at Knockout which is also where we're going to start filming The Next Wrestler tomorrow.

"Why? Because she cheated me out of the divas' title. She's lucky she isn't wrestling tonight. Because I'd tear her to shreds."

As I continue my complaining to Randy, I walk down the halls backstage. As I turn the corner, I run into someone, and they fall. I hang up my cell.

"I'm so sorry." I say as I help the woman up.

"It's fine." she says as a woman that I recognize runs over to us.

"Brie, are you okay?" the other woman asks.

"You're Maria Kanellis." I say to the second woman.

"And you're Lindsay McLee." She says, " This is my sister Brie. She's a rookie on The Next Wrestler."

"We're looking for the locker room for the female rookies." Brie says.

I give them directions and continue walking. While listening to Burn, my theme song, another woman comes and asks me for directions.

"You look just like Leah Brooks." I say.

"I'm her twin sister, Maria." she says.

I give Maria directions, too. I'm excited about The Next Wrestler show. "10 rookies. 1 winner." is the motto, but there's a rumor that the fan favorite gets to train in the Training Dungeon, where the people with wrestling potential get trained for ATWL. Melissa and I had to choose between us who got to mentor, and I ended up getting to.

A stagehand comes to tell me to get ready. Tonight I wrestle Jessica Lee, a good friend who gets to mentor, too. I can't wait for tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry this chap is kind of short, too. And sorry nightmare898, that your oc wasn't in this chap.

Currently Known Rookies

Kaitlin McLee- Female- Me

Brie Kanellis- Female- Me

Maria Brooks- Female- Dub On The Track

?- Male- nightmare898


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: sorry I haven't updated I've been busy

Lindsay P.O.V

So I've been informed that all the female rookies are here and they want me to give and them an introduction. I'm a little nervous, but I guess that's okay. I already have met Brie Kanellis, Aria James, and Maria Brooks, but not the other two.

I realize it's time to go talk to the female rookies, and walk in. The first one I see is Aria James with her blue hair and blue eyes. After that I see Brie & Maria as well. I then look farther back and see the other two. I recognize them both. The brunette is Lena Orton, one of Randy's little sisters. The blonde is Kaitlin... my sister.

I cough to get everyone's attention.

"Hello girls," I say, "I'm Lindsay McLee, one of the divas on Knockout and one of the mentors."

The girls are paying attention now, so I continue.

"You are here now because you were picked from the hundreds of people who applied to be a participant here on The Next Wrestler. As a participant on here, you will be given a mentor. I personally would try to befriend your mentor, as they will be the only help you get. You will also be involved in matches with the other rookies and mentors. The more matches you win the better your chance is of winning, as does winning competitions. 1 rookie will be eliminated each week starting next week. Any questions?

"Who are our mentors?" Aria asks.

"You'll find out as soon as the boys are ready."

All the girls start to file out of the room. I pull Kaitlin aside.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

A/N: Not long but will get better. I need 3 males still.- Marissa275


	4. Chapter 4: Payback's a bitch

*To Be Loved by Papa Roach starts playing along with some pyrotechnics*

Hannibal Dupers: Welcome to Monday Night Knockout live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. I'm Hannibal Dupers along with my partner, Charles Dimengo here on commentary. And do we have a show for you tonight.

Charles Dimengo: Tonight we will see the fallout of last night's pay per view, Beginning of a War. And after the events of last night, this shall be interesting.

Hannibal: Of course it will after Courtney's interference during the match between her sister, Candice, and their biggest threat Lindsay McLee.

Charles: McLee did get some retribution last night though. After Courtney tried to interfere in the match between the ATWL World Heavyweight Champion, Justin Salter and our General Manager, James Lansky, McLee attacked Courtney.

*Moves like Jagger starts playing and ATWL Divas Champion, Candice, her sister Courtney, their brothers, Caleb, Charlie, and Joshua, and the GM, James Lansky walk down the ramp and get in the ring with microphones*

James: Lindsay, Justin, get out here we need to talk.

*Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold starts play and Justin walks out*

James: I'd prefer if Lindsay was out here as well and that this conversation happened in the ring.

Justin: James, I'm not dumb enough to get in that ring with the Shield wannabees.

James: I don't care what you think! Get your-

*Burn by Ellie Goulding plays and I walk out and stand next to Justin*

Lindsay (me): You called?

James: You two just get in the ring or else!

*Justin and I share a look*

Lindsay: Let's go Justin. We don't wanna disappoint the Shield wannabees.

*we walk down the ramp and into the ring*

James: Now, let's talk about your punishments.

Justin & Lindsay: Punishments?!

Courtney: Of course! You both deserved to be punished after what you guys did last night.

Lindsay: What we did? We didn't do anything wrong! I attacked you after you interfered in my match and tried to interfere in Justin's. And all Justin did is win his match.

Courtney: You deserve what you're gonna get.

That was enough. I attacked her. Security ran down to the ring and pulled off her and were trying to get me to the back. On the other hand, Charlie, Joshua, and Caleb had Justin out-numbered. Then I watched as they triple power-bombed Justin through Hannibal & Charles's announce table.

James: Security, get her to the back. She will also be banned from Knockout next week. And don't forget, Lindsay, payback is a bitch.

A/n: Knockout part 2 will be out soon. And this SYOC is officially closed, but I am reopening ATWL.


	5. Chapter 5: It Is

**Lindsay POV**

I walked into the gym and saw Trish sitting on the floor. She looked at me and walked over.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No, I got banned from Knockout, and Justin got triple powerbombed by the Brothers." I reply.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Get back at them two weeks from now."

"How?"

"They stole the triple powerbomb. I'm related to a member of the Shield, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Seth Rollins is your stepbrother."

"Actually, I'm related to Dean Ambrose."

"Oh. He's the leader."

"Yup." I exit the room.

* * *

><p><strong>With Melissa<strong>

"You're gonna bring Colby, Joe, and Jon into this? You sure this is gonna work?" Melissa asks.

"Has Jon ever disappointed his little sister?" I ask.

"Not that I know of."

"Exactly."

"So how are you gonna get back at Courtney?"

"During Brittany's match with her."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the match<strong>

Courtney is celebrating in the ring after she beat the former ATWL Divas Champion. I run down to the ring and hit a Thesz Press on her. I continued to punch her. Candice tries to pull me off, but I kicked her in the face. Security pulls me off of Courtney and I'm once again escorted backstage.

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

Lena, Brodie, Kaitlin, Riley, Aria, Connor, Brie, Jason, Daniel, and Maria, the rookies, look on as the security drags me backstage. Once the security leaves me alone, the rookies look at me amused.

"That's how you kick the person who cost you a title's ass." I say bowing down.

The rookies start clapping for me. I smile to myself before heading to the Diva locker-room.

Once I walk in there, the Divas in there start clapping for me. I just have to show up for the Next Wrestler Season Premier, tomorrow, and then New Orleans and the remainder of Wrestlemania week.

A/n: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm going to start writing for this again. Next chapter will be longer. It will be the Next Wrestler Series Premier. I'm going to have 4 rookies versus mentors matches. Requests are welcome. Rookies and their mentors are listed on my OC wiki.

P.S. If you want your OC in the ATWL stories, there is an application on the All Time Wrestling League story.


End file.
